It's Acapella Time for High School Musical
by Alai2002
Summary: Cast of HSM goes to Barden University For college. Here, they will experience a life without instruments but instead full of sound from their own mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation Goodbyes

The school year is about to endfor east high. Troy, Gabriella , Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Chelsea are excited to transfer to Barden University. Except for Chad.

Troy's POV:  
I am so excited to transfer. But my buddy Chad' s going somewhere else.

"Hey dude"

Someone called me from the back. It was my best friend Chad Danforth

" Hey" I replied

I acted that I am happy but for real I am really upset about Chad being separated from us.

Chad's POV :  
I'm going to miss Troy, he's my best bud but I can't turn my back on basketball. I guess its time to say goodbye.

" Goodbye bro, see you this springbreak."  
" Bye, have a safe trip" he replied

Gabriella's POV:  
I am so excited. We're gonna use my van to go to Barden University. Poor Troy, he's really going to miss Chad. I will go to him and comfort him

"You okay?" I said as I approach him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said sadly.  
" Its time to go" I said.

Ryan started the van and we are ready to go.

Writers Message:  
Pls review I would love it =D


	2. Welcome to Barden University

Chapter 2: Welcome to Barden University

While travelling, they decide to sing a song called Titanium,

You shout it loud but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
fire away fire away,  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium

Sharpay's POV:  
It's 500 miles away to Barden University and I am so excited to get there. I heard that they have singing groups that competed in the championship. It's really amazing.

(At Barden University)

Taylor's POV:  
As I got out of the van, a girl approached us,

"Hi there, welcome to Barden University, name please" she said  
" Umm. Taylor Mckessie" I answered  
" Okay, your dorm room is 3K. You girls will share one room and the boys will stay at dorm 4G. Here is your BU whistle. Be sure to use it properly." She said

Narrator:  
They waited for the first semester to come. They had a wonderful time together.

This is the end of chapter 2. Pls wait for the next chapter. Pls review


	3. First Semester

Ryan POV:  
I have to get ready. Classes start at 7:30 am. I am so nervous.  
As I am walking in the campus, I saw a group of guys singing let it whip.

Wanna see you whip it  
Sure' could treat you right  
Give me just a minute  
Of your time tonight  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip  
Know you're into groovin'  
Love your body language  
Baby, let me know  
You've got me sort of anxious  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip

So let it whip  
(Let's whip it, baby)  
Child  
(Let's whip it right)  
Get a grip  
(Let's whip it baby)  
(Whip it all night)  
Well, what's your trip  
(Oh no)  
Child  
Cmon let it whip

Now that you can see  
How you groove with me  
What else can I do  
To get close to you  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip  
We have the natural feeling  
Obviously revealing  
Let me be your paper man  
I'd love to be your joker man  
We both are here to have the fun  
So let it whip

So let it whip  
(Let's whip it baby)  
Child  
(Let's whip it right)  
Get a grip  
(Let's whip it baby)  
(Whip it all night)  
Well, what's your trip  
(Oh no)  
Child  
C'mon let it whip

(There's no time to lose)  
There is no time to lose  
(You're the one I choose)  
(You're so right)  
You're the one I choose  
I only wanna be with you  
You're the one for me  
Can't you see that I  
(I won't waste your time)  
I won't waste your time  
(I sense something divine in you)  
Something divine in you  
(Yes I do)  
Oooh-hoo

Let It Whip

They were amazing. I saw a sign beside them, it says " The Treblemakers". I decided to go there and introduce myself.  
"Hi, my name is Ryan. I heard you sing, and you are amazing"  
"Thanks, my name is Jesse. Can you sing? He asked  
" Yeah" I answered  
"Well, if you can sing, will you join our acapella group?" He asked again  
Well, ofcourse I said yes. I am so excited for the audition.

Chealsea POV:  
As I'm own my way to the cafeteria, I saw a bunch of girls singing a remix of "Just The Way You Are"

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin.  
She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday.

Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be  
(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)  
Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream.  
(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)  
(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)  
It was only just a dream.

When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
( I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)

When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)

When I see your face  
(Face).

They kind of inspired me.


	4. The Auditions

I don' t own these songs

Chealsea's POV:  
I told my friends about what I saw. They were pretty amazed. I happened to convice them to audition with me. Troy and Ryan are going toaudition too. How wonderful!

Beca's POV:  
It is about time to start the auditions. We have pick the perfect song, "The Man Who Can't Be Moved"

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

[Chorus:]  
'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

[Chorus 2x]

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

I have decided who to pick. I choose Chealsea, Sharpay, and Gabriella. They sing with passion. It's the exact trait I was looking for.

Jesse's POV:  
Among all the people trying out, I picked Ryan and Troy. They have prove to be a acapella singer.


End file.
